rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Nathan (Exalted Character)
Basic Information Name: Nathan Concept: Self-Insertion 2.0 Player: ShadowDragon8685 Contact Info AIM: ShadowDragon8685 Email: ShadowDragon8685@gmail.com Motivation Exalt Type: Solar Caste: Dawn Age: 23 Anima: A massive golden knight, with large sword and shield, winged History Nathaniel's history is that of an utterly boring, tragically mundane fat boy from New Jersey, in the United States of America, on the planet known as Earth, third body from the Sol star. Until his world went utterly bonkers, he was unemployed, having completed an Associates degree in the Arts (with honors in History and Political Sciences,) and finding it utterly unable to get him a job. He spent most of his time online, writing and chatting, playing RPGs and posting on forums. Really a tragic bastard, if you think about it. One night, around the lovely time of 10 AM, he went to sleep, and woke up somewhere... Else, in a body not his own, in a world that was suspiciously similar to a world he knew somewhat well from a favorite RPG of his. Now, he only wants to figure out what the hell is going on, and maybe find a way home. Appearance and Personality Nathan is currently inhabiting the body of a young man; fair-skinned with shoulder-length, blue hair, wirey and not bulky, clean-shaven. Nathan is an insecure, nervous young man, who is (justifiably) paranoid about being in a world where he's privvy to many of the top-order secrets and conspiracies, but is hopelessly clueless about practical matters such as finding a good meal and staying the hell away from the Wyld Hunt. He has a big heart and aspirations of being a couragous hero, but, as the famous line once said, 'you are not a Jedi yet'. Attributes Physical (Primary) Strength 3 Dexterity 4 Stamina 4 Social (Tertiary) Charisma 2 Manipulation 2 Appearance 3 Mental (Secondary) Perception 3 Intelligence 3 Wits 3 Abilities DAWN Archery 1 Martial Arts ''' '''Melee 5 Thrown ' '''War ' ZENITH '''Integrity 2 Performance 2 Presence 2 Resistance 5 Survival TWILIGHT Craft Skills Craft (Air) Craft (Earth) Craft (Fire) Craft (Water) Craft (Wood) Investigation Lore 2 Medicine Occult NIGHT Athletics 3 Awareness 3 Dodge 3 Larceny Stealth 3 ECLIPSE Bureaucracy Linguistics Ride 2 Sail Socialize Languages Native Language: English (American Mid-East Seaboard) Language 1 Language 2 Language 3 Language 4 Language 5 Backgrounds Merciful Glory Grand Daiklaive Artifact 4; 3 BG dots +3 EXP Irreproachable Gauntlet of the Unconquered Sun Artifact Reinforced Breastplate; 4 3 BP +3 EXP Apex' Memorial Hearthstone: Gemstone of Spoken Language; 3 BG Dots Prehistoric Subgaian Jungle Hearthstone: Gemstone of Resilient Bamboo; 1 BG dot + 2 Bonus Points Artifacts Merciful Glory * Artifact Grand Daiklaive 4 * Speed 5 * Accuracy +4 * Damage +12L/4 * Defense +2 * Rate 3 * Attune Cost: 8 * Tags: Two-Handed, Overwhelming (4), Piercing, Reach * Hearthstone Slots: 3 (1 used) * Above stats factor in Oricalcum Magical Material Bonii. * Extra Commited Motes from Charms: 1 (Summoning the Loyal Steel) * Total Committed Motes: 9 The Irreproachable Gauntlet of the Unconquered Sun *Artifact Reinforced Breastplate 4 * Soak: 12L | 11B * Hardness: 9L | 9B * Mobility -1 (-0) * Fatigue 1 (0) * Attune Cost: 6 motes * Hearthstone Slots: 1 (1 used) * Above stats factor in Oricalcum Magical Material Bonii. * Extra Committed Motes from Charms: 4; (3 Armored Scout's Invigoration, 1 Hauberk-Lightning Gesture) * Total Committed Motes: 10 Manses Prehistoric Subgaian Jungle * Wood Manse 3 * Hearthstone: Stone of Resilient Bamboo ** Powers *** Outside Fate *** Provider *** Subtle Breath of Sextes Jylis *** Cosmetic Displays ** Drawbacks *** Inhabitability, 1 point Apex' Memorial * Air Manse 3 * Hearthstone: Gemstone of Spoken Language ** Powers *** Mela's Sweet Whispers *** Zone of Influence *** Control Room *** Comfort Zone ** Drawbacks *** Fragility, 1 point Charms Here you should list your Charms. Please format them using Sub-Heading Mark-up by the related Ability (or Attribute, for you darn Lunars), and use * Bullet Lists for the individual Charm. More asterisks give you sub-bullets and sub-sub bullets, so you may freely represent trees of charms with indented bullets. Please begin each entry with the name of the charm in question, then a slash, the cost, another slash and the page (if applicable), and (if the Charm comes from a book other than Exalted 2nd Edition) the book it came from. (Custom Charms should simply have “Custom” in place of the Page entry, and no Book entry at all.) Dawn Charms Melee Charms * First Melee Excellency (Core; 183) ** Infinate Melee Mastery (Core; 184-185) ** Dipping Swallow Defense (Core; 192-193) ***Bulwark Stance (Core; 193) **** Heavenly Guardian Defense (Core; 193) * Call the Blade (Core; 191-192) ** Summoning the Loyal Steel (Core; 192) Zenith Charms Integrity Charms * Integrity-Protecting Prana (Core; 199) Presence Charms * Second Presence Excellency (Core; 184-185) Resistance Charms * Second Resistance Excellency (Core; 184-185) ** Immunity to Everything Technique (Core; 208) * Whirlwind Armor-Donning Prana (Core; 205) ** Hauberk-Lightning Gesture (Core; 205) *** Armored Scout's Invigoration (Core; 205) * Ox-Body Technique (Half-Learned | Core; 208) Twilight Charms Night Charms Eclipse Charms Charm Details Here you may (if you wish) reproduce the full blocks of text from the book(s) you get your Charms out of, for your own reference. This section is optional, you may skip it if you wish. * Heavenly Guardian Defense Flaw of Invunerability: Valor * First Ox-Body is of the -1, -2, -2 variety. Equipment This section should list the equipment your character routinely uses and carries with them. Attention should be paid to weapons and armor, whether mundane or magical; please reproduce their statistics in full, but omit any the bulk of background text for artifacts and such. (Mundane equipment that has a special background should have a brief explanation.) Remember that you need to insert either two line breaks by using the Enter key on your keyboard, or HTML line break markup. Mundane Equipment Magical Equipment Merciful Glory * Artifact Grand Daiklaive 4 * Speed 5 * Accuracy +4 * Damage +12L/4 * Defense +2 * Rate 3 * Attune Cost: 8 * Tags: Two-Handed, Overwhelming (4), Piercing, Reach * Hearthstone Slots: 3 (1 used) * Above stats factor in Oricalcum Magical Material Bonii. * Extra Commited Motes from Charms: 1 (Summoning the Loyal Steel) * Total Committed Motes: 9 The Irreproachable Gauntlet of the Unconquered Sun *Artifact Reinforced Breastplate 4 * Soak: 12L | 11B * Hardness: 9L | 9B * Mobility -1 (-0) * Fatigue 1 (0) * Attune Cost: 6 motes * Hearthstone Slots: 1 (1 used) * Above stats factor in Oricalcum Magical Material Bonii. * Extra Committed Motes from Charms: 4; (3 Armored Scout's Invigoration, 1 Hauberk-Lightning Gesture) * Total Committed Motes: 10 Vital Information Willpower 5/5 Please list your Permanent willpower as a number, and track Willpower expenses also as a number before it. (Ex, if you had 5 Permanent Willpower and have expended one point, you might write 4/5 for your Willpower.) Virtues Please mark your Primary Virtue clearly, and delinate your Virtues as numbers; with a seperate number to indicate the number of times that Virtue has been channeled for bonus die on a roll. (Ex, if you had Compassion as your primary, had 4 dots of Compassion and had Channeled it for four bonus dice twice, you would write Compassion (Primary) 2/4). Compassion 3/3 (Primary) Conviction 2/2 Temperance 2/2 Valor 2/2 Limit 0/10 Please indicate your Limit as a numerical value, opposed to 10. (IE, if you had two points of Limit, you would write 2/10). Virtue Flaw: Compassionate Martyrdom *Overcome with the need to alleviate the suffering he witnesses, the character throws himself into helping the victims in the most direct and dramatic fashion possible. If the character's Limit Breaks while watching an overseer beat slaves, he stands before the whip, allowing blows meant for others to fall upon him instead. The character will not resort to violence unless he is attacked or is already in combat. * Partial Control: If the character attempts to control the Limit Break, he must still immediately and directly aid those who are suffering. However, he can choose to do so more effectively - including by killing the brutal overseer and freeing the slaves in the above example. * Duration: One scene in combat or one day otherwise. * Limit Break Condition: The character witnesses innocents suffering through no fault of their own. Combat Statistics Defense Values Dodge DV 5 Dodge DV is (Dexterity + Dodge + Essence if 2 or greater)/2, round up Parry DV 6 Parry is rated as (Dexterity + Ability + Weapon Defense Bonus)/2, round up. Mental Dodge DV 5 Mental Dodge is calculated as (Willpower + Integrity + Pertinent Specialty + Essence)/2 In this instance, Willpower is treated as an Attribute for determining Charm bonus maximums, round up. Mental Parry DV 3 Mental Parry DV is calculated as the higher of Charisma or Manipulation + the highest of Investigation, Performance or Presence, plus any pertinent specializations, divided by two, rounded up. (Mathematically, that's (Attribute + Ability + Specialization)/2, rounded up. Stunts must be appropriate to the attribute/ability combination used. (You may use a sub-optimal ability at any time on your own behest.) Soak Please delineate your Soak values numerically, and in parenthesis after your nominal Soak values, the value of Soak that would apply against a Piercing attack. (Ex. If your Natural Lethal Soak before armor is 3 (thus indication that you probably have Stamina 3), and your armor adds 6 points of Lethal soak, you would write Lethal Soak 9(6) . Remember: Natural Soak, unless specifically allowed, does not apply against Aggrevated soak, so in the example above, you would only write Aggravated Soak 6(3) - a very good reason not to be hit by anything capable of dealing Aggravated damage!) Bashing Soak 15 Bashing Hardness 9 Lethal Soak 16 Lethal Hardness 9 Aggravated Soak 12 Health 10/10 For brief reference (so it will appear in the table of contents), list your health levels in the Health entry as your current health levels versus your temporary health levels (Ex, if you had no applications of the Ox-Body Charm and one box of wound, you would list 6/7.) For completion, track your Health levels here – a bracketed box which is empty is undamaged, one with a B has been filled with a Bashing wound, one with an L has been filled with a Lethal wound, and one with an A has been filled with an Aggravated wound. Add additional boxes as necessary, remember to preserve line break formatting. Remember to add Dying boxes equal to your Stamina. ~0 [ ] ~1 [ ] [ ] [ ] ~2 [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] ~4 [ ] Incapacitated [ ] Dying [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] Essence 3 Personal Pool: 14/14 Peripheral Pool: 16/35 Committed: 19 Peripheral * Merciful Glory: 9 ** Attunement cost: 8 ** Summoning the Loyal Steel cost: 1 * Irreproachable Gauntlet of the Unconquered Sun: 10 ** Attunement cost: 6 ** Hauberk-Lightning Gesture: 1 ** Armored Scout's Invigoration: 3 Other Information Use the space provided to track additional information about your character. Intimacies Use this space to track your character's Intimacies. Experience Use this space to track your character's available and total Experience (and mark it above in terms of available versus total.) Bonus Point Expenditure Use this space to track the Bonus Points expended during character generation. Experience Point Expenditure Use this space to track your character's experience point expenditure. Various OOC Notes And finally, use this space to track any other information you want to keep track of. Category:Exalted